


Moving Day

by Luna_Myth



Series: Future Hasephone Verse [1]
Category: Goddess Girls, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goddess Girls - Freeform, Hades and Persphone, Hasephone, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Kacy Myth. "Persephone moves into Hades house. :D You don’t like this idea, probably, but I think it’s cute. They’re like twenty or eighteen or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

“Be careful with that one.” Persephone warned.

“Why? What’s in it?” Hades asked as he set down the box.

“Flower pots.”

Hades smiled. With Persephone it was unlikely to have been anything else.

Straightening up, Hades asked, “Any of the other ones I need to be careful with?”

Persephone set down her own box. “Those two have vases in them. And that one has a few plates and things my mom gave me.” she said gesturing at the boxes.

“I don’t suppose those vases are, I don’t know, flower vases?” Hades teased.

Persephone laughed and said, “What gave it away?”

Hades smiled again at her laughter. He loved when he could make her laugh and he loved how it sounded. Like day break and light and spring. All abstract concepts, he knew, but they suited her perfectly. He was just lucky she liked his dusk and darkness and winter.

He returned to the sledge which was laden with boxes. Moving boxes. Hades tried to wrap his head around that. These were moving boxes with Persephone’s things in front of his house. They were being carried into his house. So logically… Persephone was moving in with him.

Hades grinned again. He did that a lot when Persephone was around. Which apparently was going to be a lot more often. This suited him just fine.

After contemplating this a bit longer, Hades picked up another box, one with vases in it, and carried it into his seldom-used dining room. He rarely had the inclination or the time to use it. He hoped that with Persephone around he’d get to use it more often.

“Hades?” Persephone stuck her head in.

“Yeah?” he looked up.

“Where should I put these vases?”

Hades made a decision.

“Place the box in the living room, but you can put them where ever you want when we’ve unpacked. The place could use a bit of color.”

“Great!” she said cheerfully. “I already noticed some great places for flowers! And a place for my Orpheus poster.”

“You still have an Orpheus poster?” Hades asked, surprised.

“Yeah and it’s signed from that time he visited. But that’s not the only reason I’m keeping it.” Persephone added slyly.

“Why are you then?” Hades asked as they walked back to the sledge for more boxes.

“Because he signed it…,” Persephone continued. “Right after the first time you kissed me.”

Hades blushed at the memory, even though they had kissed many times since then. It’s just that they seemed really young back then and blushing was what that Hades would have done.

It didn’t matter anyways; Persephone would have understood his thought process.

“Right, so what’s in this one?” Hades asked, picking up a box.

“Clothes,” Persephone promptly answered. “Well, I’m ninety five percent certain it’s clothes. I probably should have labeled them.”

“I’m sure you’re right. I’ll put it in our room.” Hades said, resolutely trying not to blush at the implications of that last sentence. He could handle himself in Tartarus, fairly judge the dead and he was even a pretty good swordsman. But skill at social interaction, especially of the romantic sort, was one thing he was sorely lacking in.

Fortunately for him, Persephone took it in stride, telling him to do that while she took the box of dishes into his kitchen. Their kitchen.

Hades smiled, with one part hope and another part nerves, as he carried the last box into the house.


End file.
